


Till The End Of Time

by alice2127



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: If you love someone you set them free, if they come back it was meant to be.Amber let him go. What happens when paths cross again?





	1. Eyes Lock

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I came up with.

December 1

Love Island couples came out the villa and had to adjust to fame, pictures and the pressure of not seeing each other as much as expected. After seeing each other 24/7 for almost 8 weeks, to suddenly not see each other was hard to adjust to. When you leave the villa, everyone wants a piece of you. It could be a TV appearance, a clothing line or a hair vitamin deal. This put pressure on Amber and Bobby’s relationship.

They might’ve won but Amber residing in Surrey and Bobby residing in Glasgow meant they were both in different parts of the country. That meant less time to see each other and being the winners of Love Island added onto the pressure. They decided to end their relationship seven months after the show in February. It was now December 1st of the same year. Neither of them were to blame and they both made that clear to each other. Although the public were heartbroken about their split and some fans were even crying (according to The Sun newspaper), Bobby and Amber continued to follow each other on social media, but they hadn’t seen each other in person since February. And according to each others socials, neither had pursued another relationship. Amber didn’t feel like dating because it would take a lot of effort for someone to replace Bobby. He held a special place in her heart.

After the breakup, Amber hid herself away, completely shutting out the outside world. Tabloid newspapers all wanted a shot of the newly single and she didn’t want that. The ending of a relationship was like grieving a relative. You lost something and someone you loved. Even a girls night out didn’t cheer her up. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry until there were no more tears left to cry. She knew that would be physically impossible because people would get worried about her, especially her family who could see how shaken up she was since the split. They had lost the old Amber since February. 

Today was the first day of December and it was time to open the advent calendar Chelsea had sent Amber in the post. More specifically a Processo calendar. Each day had a tiny bottle of Processo and a message inside. Chelsea thought it would be the best present to help Amber get out of the dumps. Amber opened day 1 and read the message inside:

_You may not believe it but luck is just around the corner… just let the countdown begin._

Amber smiled at the quote. Chelsea was lucky to have been snapped up a deal with a brand to create her own Prosecco collection. When she saw how upset Amber was after her split with Bobby, she came up with this idea to make her smile. 10 months after the heartbreak. Amber thought it was well worth the wait. 

“What’s that?” Victoria, Amber’s sister said peering over her shoulder.

“A Processo advent calendar from Chelsea.” Amber said.

“That’s so clever. You need cheering up and this is the perfect idea.”

“I don’t need cheering up.” Amber rolled her eyes. Despite making it so obvious, Amber always tried to hide how she was feeling. She always failed.

“Amber you’ve been hidden in your room for the past 10 months, only to come out for meals and when Mum forced you to get some air. You’ve not been yourself and we all know why. You still think about him and if my observations are correct, you’re still in love with him.” Victoria sighed.

Despite never admitting it, Victoria was right. Amber hadn’t been herself the last 10 months and she didn’t want to see anyone. For some reason, this breakup was worse than the rest. Probably because the relationship itself had been broadcast for everyone to see. At one point early on, Amber barely ate anything. She wondered if Bobby dealt with it as badly as she did. She wondered if he was just as heartbroken. 

“I’m not in love with him anymore Vic. I just don’t deal with things well. You know that.” Amber sighed.

“Amber I can see it in your eyes. I’ve seen you replaying his Instagram stories hundreds of times when he’s out and every time you see him smile, I can see the tears form in your eyes. You still love him, just admit it.” Victoria said hugging her.

Amber accepted the hug without the hesitation. The minute her head hit Victoria’s shoulder the tears rolled down her cheeks. Victoria was right. Of course she was. Amber was still in love with Bobby. It hurt her to be away from him. Their breakup was one of the hardest things she’d ever had to face and she wasn’t coping with it as well as she thought she was. In fact, she wasn’t coping with it at all. 

Amber never really thought how much it would hurt. Spending all your time with one person to not spending anytime with them at all. The first few days felt like they were just committing themselves to work and that they would see each other soon. But as weeks turned into months, it hit home really hard.

“I know I can’t take away your pain but I can suggest something.” Victoria said.

“What’s that?” Amber asked wiping away her tears.

“Message him. Tell him how you feel. That way you’ve released some weight off your shoulders. If he doesn’t feel the same, we’ll cross that bridge. But right now you need to tell him how you feel.” Victoria suggested.

“I can’t Vic. He’s moved on. He’s happy. He’s gotten over it.” 

“You don’t know that Amber. Just because he smiles in an Instagram video it doesn’t mean he’s happy. You don’t know what goes on behind a phone screen.”

“It’s been 10 months. I might still be feeling the effects of it but he clearly isn’t. And that’s that.” Amber said before she stormed off to her room, the calendar still in her hands. 

Slamming the door shut, she sunk to the floor in tears. Victoria was right. The constant pain in her chest hadn’t gone in the last 10 months. Of course an occasional smile didn’t reflect how Bobby might’ve been feeling. There could’ve been pain hiding in his eyes and possibly the same constant pain that Amber had in her chest. Social media never told the full story.

Sighing, Amber stood up and collapsed onto her bed. It seemed like her body had other ideas as she fell into a deep, dark sleep.

—————

December 2

By the time she woke up it was morning. Amber made her way downstairs where she saw he sister sat at the kitchen table. 

“Morning sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Victoria said sympathetically.

“I’m ok, slept like a log.” Amber said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“No offence Amber but you don’t look fine. I know just how to cheer you up, brunch!” Victoria smiled.

“Oh I don’t know Vic.” Amber replied.

“Oh come on Amber it’s time you did something that made you feel good. Go and make yourself look hot. I guarantee it’ll make you feel better.” Victoria pleaded.

Amber knew once Victoria had a plan she would do all she could to persuade that person to follow.

“Ok fine. I won’t be long.” Amber laughed a little as she left the kitchen.

“I’ve missed that smile.” Victoria called out.

“Me too.” Amber said to herself as she climbed the stairs.

It didn’t take long for Amber to get ready and soon she found herself at a cafe just around the corner. The fresh air felt so foreign to her. It was almost like she was stepping out into the world for the first time.

“How are you feeling?” Victoria asked.

“I feel better for sleeping but obviously the pain is still there.” Amber sighed.

“Have you thought about what I suggested yesterday?” 

“No and I’m still saying no.” 

“Amber it wouldn’t do any harm speaking to him. You still follow him on Instagram! That shows you both left on good terms. People did wonder why you both didn’t unfollow each other.”

“It doesn’t matter if we still follow each other on social media. That’s not the point here. We’ve both moved on-“

“YOU haven’t moved on. You’ve barely come out of your room since February. This breakup has hit your harder than any other ones you’ve had. Bobby meant that much to you huh?” Victoria said.

“Yeah he did.” Amber mumbled.

“Well I know just the thing to cheer you up.” Victoria smiled. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Amber.

“Priya’s clothing line launch?” Amber raised an eyebrow.

“You were still with Bobby when she was planning it. You were planning on going together. I think going would do you good. I know the other islanders are going.” Victoria suggested.

“What if he’s there?” Amber said. 

“You’re expected to cross paths at some point. Marisol and Graham are engaged after all. You’ll both be invited to the wedding. It is a small world after all.”

Amber had totally forgotten about that. Of course Bobby would be invited to Marisol and Graham’s wedding. Bobby and Marisol were close friends just like Marisol and Amber were. 

“Priya would want you there. You’re one of her closest friends. She wouldn’t enjoy the night as much if you weren’t there.”

“I hate it when you’re right.” Amber sighed.

“I’m your older sister I’m always right.” Victoria said flipped her hair over her shoulder.

The clothing night was in 2 days. Amber hadn’t realised how much of a struggle it would be trying to get there. She would have to travel to Manchester and organise a hotel. Maybe she could stay with one of the other islanders. 

“Ok I’ll go.” Amber said.

Before Victoria could say anything, a message flashed up on Amber’s phone. It was from Priya.

_Did Victoria manage to convince you? Don’t worry about accommodation and travel. It’s all on me! I’m covering for the other islanders as well. _

_See you soon! Xx_

“Did she know about this?” Amber asked.

“Yeah. She knew how inactive you had been and she really wanted you to go to her clothing launch. All I had to do was convince you to go.” Victoria smiled.

Amber was speechless. She didn’t realise how much her isolation had affected everyone. It had been ages since Amber had seen the other islanders. Maybe it was time to break the ice. Amber knew how much her confidence would improve if she went.

All she had to do was find a killer outfit.

—————

December 4

Amber looked at herself in the mirror. The sparkly silver mini dress hugged her curves from all angles. Her make up done to perfection. Her eyeliner wing was sharp enough to cut someone. Her hair curled to perfection. That’s how she wore it in the villa. She knew Bobby loved her curls and she loved herself when she wore them. Perhaps that’s why she decided to recreate them for this evening. Now all she had to do was show off her outfit to the world.

Amber had posted the odd picture on instagram every now and then but nothing that would attract a lot of attention. Now it felt like she should. She took the picture and had to think of a comeback caption. 

_Back and bad but you’re still on my mind._

It was perfect. The confidence was there but there also was a little hint at Bobby. Just in case he saw it. She posted it and soon the likes and comments came flooding in. Most comments were of people saying how hot she looked. One comment noticed the caption and said _“Bobby’s still on your mind? We all miss you two together.”_ Amber smiled at the comment. It was nice to see people still thought they should be together, Amber missed being with him. It was like a constant stomach ache. 

There was one comment that stood out amongst them all. It said _“Spicier then Sriracha.”_ Amber knew who it was from. Only Bobby said that to her. Comments came rolling in under that.

_Are you both back together?_

_You guys! I missed you both so much_

_You two were my favourite couple! Please get back together._

The comments made Amber’s heart swell with joy. It was nice to see that people still cared about them. Usually the hype with islanders died down after a couple of months but Bobby and Amber were talked about for much longer than that, even after their relationship ended.

“Amber are you ready?” Lottie’s head peaked round the door.

“Yeah I’m coming.” Amber said not looking up from her phone.

“I saw your post. And I saw a comment from a special someone. I know you miss him.” Lottie raised an eyebrow.

“Am I that obvious?” Amber sighed.

“Yes hun you are. But my tea leaves see it as well. And I have good news for you. It looks like good luck is coming your way. It’s not totally clear what it is but you’ll just have to be patient.” Lottie smiled.

“Why is it not clear?” Amber asked.

“Where’s the fun in knowing? Finding out makes it all worthwhile.” Lottie winked.

Lottie’s tea leaves were always fun to do but when it told you something you were unsure about it made you feel uneasy. That’s exactly how Amber was feeling right now. 

Amber followed Lottie out the door and into the car that was waiting for them outside the hotel. It wasn’t a long car journey and soon Amber found herself outside a big building. There were loads of people with cameras and security were trying to keep back the eager crowd. As soon as Amber stepped out the car, hundreds of cameras clicked and people started shouting questions.

“How are you Amber?”

“Are you and Bobby ever gonna get back together?”

“Have you been seeing someone since you split up with Bobby?”

“Have you spoken to Bobby at all?”

Lottie quickly ushered Amber inside in order to save her from further embarrassment. Amber kept her head low and when it was safe, she raised it.

“Thanks for that.” Amber breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry about it. I know it’s difficult. Keep your head up.” Lottie squeezed her hand.

Before Amber could reply, someone had engulfed her in a hug. 

“Oh em gee Amber! It’s been forever” A voice that sounded so familiar but yet felt like a stranger squealed.

“Hello Chelsea.” Amber laughed wrapping her arms around her. 

“Blimey Chelsea let the girl breathe.” Shannon laughed as she walked over. 

“I’m sorry I’m just so excited to see you!” Chelsea replied letting Amber go.

“It’s good to see you Amber how are you?” Shannon smiled.

“I’m ok thanks. Are Marisol and Hope here?” Amber asked.

“Hope’s wandered off somewhere with Noah and Marisol isn’t here. Apparently Graham’s whisked her away for a romantic weekend to Somerset.” Lottie rolled her eyes.

“Has Gary not wooed you in the art of a holiday yet Lottie?” Shannon grinned.

“If I have to walk around a crane museum one more time.” Lottie said laughing but her eyes were serious.

The 4 girls made their way into the hall where the event was being held. As soon as you walked in, you were greeted by PRIYA X PRETTY LITTLE THING in giant lettering and there were loads of balloons scattered around the room. There were hundreds of people in the room and music was blaring from the speakers. Amber saw Kassam standing behind a DJ desk bobbing along to the beat. Elsewhere in the room, Hope and Noah were sat in one of the booths talking. Amber was surprised they accepted Priya’s invitation considering all that had happened in the villa between them. Amber also saw Ibrahim, Gary and Rocco chatting at the bar. The rest of the guests looked like family members and various other reality tv stars Priya had gotten to know after Love Island. 

“Oh look there’s Gary. Excuse me.” Lottie winked making her way over to him where she was greeted with a hug. Amber smiled at them. If only she could be as happy as Lottie was.

Amber saw Chelsea and Shannon make their way over to a table and joined them. Chelsea had already ordered 3 sangrias when Amber sat down.

“Remember that girls day out we had in the villa when we drank sangrias? Let’s reminisce that time.” Chelsea smiled.

“That day was full of arguments. Me and Jo were at each others throats.” Shannon rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hold back a small smile.

“It was all resolved though wasn’t it?! Although you did end up getting dumped not long after that.” Chelsea said sadly.

“That’s how it just worked. I was glad but also upset to leave.”

Amber drifted away from the conversation and looked around the room. Part of her was hoping a certain someone would turn up, just so she could see his face again but another part of her wished he didn’t just so her heart could bare the pain. It was like her body was having a battle as to what she wanted. Her mind didn’t want Bobby to make an appearance but her heart wanted him to.

“Amber are you listening?” Chelsea said.

“Huh what? Sorry, I was thinking.”

“We know what you’re thinking about. I don’t know if he’s here but if you’re desperate to talk to him then message him.” Shannon said.

“You sound like my sister.” Amber laughed a little. 

“Your sister is right. We’ve all seen how unhappy you’ve been the last few months. Stop overthinking it and message him.” Chelsea said.

“No I can’t he’s moved on and it’s about time I did as well.” Amber said standing up and walking over the bar. She could feel Chelsea and Shannon’s eyes burning in the back of her head, probably shaking their head in disapproval at how ridiculous Amber was being. 

_Come on Amber pull yourself together._

Amber stood at the bar waiting for the bar attender to serve her. As much as Amber hated being wrong, Chelsea and Shannon were right. They were only trying to help her. Amber should know what it’s like helping others, she practically solved everyone’s problems throughout the summer in the villa. Not that anyone thanked her for it. Amber noticed the barmaid was taking a long time. 

“Any chance of some service?!” Amber shouted down the bar. She looked back towards Chelsea and Shannon who were looking at her suspiciously yet sympathetically.

“Let me serve this gentleman first ma’am. Yes sir?” The barmaid said.

“I’ll have a double whisky and whatever the lady wants.” A voice laughed a little.

Amber froze. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. The voice sounded so different. So foreign. She hadn’t heard it in months. Her heart was beating frantically. Her palms were sweaty. _Come on Amber move. Breathe. Do something. _She turned around.

“Hello Amber.” Bobby smiled. 


	2. Hotel Room

“Hello Amber.” Bobby smiled. 

She stared at him for that long crickets could be heard. His face, his beautiful face was staring back at her confused yet amused.

“Hi Bobby.” Amber said sheepishly realising how embarrassing she was being.

“Long time no see.” Bobby looked down at the ground. 

“I know. How have you been?” Amber asked.

“I’ve been good. What about you?” Bobby replied.

“I’ve been great.” Amber smiled.

“That’s great to hear. Did you see my comment under your instagram post.” Bobby grinned.

“Of course I did. How could I miss it.” Amber smiled.

The barmaid came back with a double whisky and the same drink that Chelsea had ordered for Amber. Now it looked like Amber was gonna have to drink 2 sangrias at the same time. 

“So what have you been up to?” Bobby asked leaning against the counter.

“Not much really. Just been spending a lot of time with family. I went on holiday with my sister to Thailand not that long ago and that was a lot of fun.” Amber replied.

“Victoria is a travel seeker isn’t she? Sounds like a lot of fun.” Bobby smiled.

“Yeah it was. What about you?”

“I’ve not been doing much. Just working on my latest cookbook but it’s nowhere near ready.”

“That’s good.” Amber replied.

“BOBBY!” A voice shouted from across the room.

“That’s my cue to go. It was good to see you Amber. Let’s catch up properly soon.” Bobby said.

“I agree.” Amber smiled back.

Bobby walked over to where the voice came from. He knew who it was. He had been talking to Rocco earlier on and when Bobby said he was going to talk to her, Rocco said he would provide a distraction if things looked awkward. Bobby wasn’t so sure and part of him was annoyed that Rocco called his name.

He thought back to the last time he saw Amber. The day they broke up. He can still picture her face. Tears rolling down her face, her eyes lost and broken. He looked just as bad. The pain of things having to end between them was still there. It was 10 months ago. It hadn’t gone away. He thought about her every day. He wondered if she thought the same. 

Bobby hadn’t been the same joker since February. Every time someone asked him to tell a joke he couldn’t. It was like a spark had been burnt out inside him and only one person could relight it. Without that person in his life, Bobby wasn’t his usual self, cracking jokes and baking. He couldn’t remember the last time he baked a cake. His family noticed this as well. It was just like his last breakup when he was cheated on. Amber never cheated on him but it hurt just as much as that. Sometimes he could be heard crying at night. When he was growing up, Bobby was taught that it was ok to cry if he needed to. Crying was after all never a sign of weakness, more a sign of release, like crying was a way of releasing the pain you’d held in for so long as his mother would always tell him.

_June 11_

_“Bobby come on you’ve been in your room for days.” Caroline said._

_"Leave me alone Caz.” Bobby said hugging his pillow tightly._

_“I’m your sister! Do you really think I’m gonna leave my little brother alone when I know he’s hurting!” Caroline sighed._

_“I don’t wanna see you!”_

_“Locking yourself in your room won’t make things better. Mum and Dad are worried about you. We all are. We miss you. I miss my little brother. Olivia and Jay miss their uncle. If you won’t see me then see them.” Caroline said._

_Bobby rose to his feet and cautiously opened the door. As he peeped through the gap he could make out his nephew Jay aged seven and niece Olivia aged five looking up at him. _

_“Alright guys, how you doing?” Bobby said crouching down so he was at their height. The two kids looked at him and flung themselves into his arms. Bobby hugged them back tightly. _

_“Are you ok Uncle Bobby? Mummy says you’ve been upset.” Olivia looked at her uncle with sad eyes._

_“I’m fine Liv. I’m better now I’ve seen you.” Bobby faked a smile booping the little girl._

_“We drew you a picture Uncle Bobby. Look there’s you and Auntie Amber.” Jay said showing him the picture and pointing at the two people._

_Bobby’s heart exploded. He desperately tried to hold back the tears that we’re threatening to spill. Hearing his niece and nephew refer to Amber as their Auntie made his heart swell. When Amber first met them they started calling her that. Now it was painful. They didn’t know. How did he tell them she wouldn’t be in their lives? _

_“There’s something I need to tell you about Auntie Amber. We’re not together anymore.” Bobby said his voice cracking and his tears spilling._

_“Does that mean we’re never gonna see her again?” Olivia said her eyes also threatening to spill. She looked up at her mum._

_“I don’t know Liv. I’m sure you hold a special place in Amber’s heart.” Caroline said hugging her daughter._

It was that moment that made Bobby realise he had to stop hiding away. After he looked into his niece and nephews eyes he saw how important he was to them and how he needed to be in their lives when they were growing up. He was known as the fun uncle but as Bobby reminded his sister, he was their only uncle. Nevertheless, Bobby knew how much his niece and nephew adored him.

He started going out again. Putting on a brave face but despite all this, everyone could see the pain in his eyes. It was hard trying to smile when all you wanted to do was cry but somehow Bobby managed it. 

“Bobby? Bobby!” Rocco’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh? Sorry Rocco what did you say?” Bobby said turning to face Rocco.

“What do you think of her?” Rocco said showing Bobby his phone. Ever since Rocco came out of Love Island he had gotten straight back on Tinder. He hadn’t changed his profile of him hugging a lion cub.

“Yeah whatever.” Bobby said. Since meeting up with Rocco after Love Island, he had messaged around seven girls and been on dates with at least five of them and as Rocco told Bobby, he’d had sex with all five of them. Bobby didn’t know how Rocco did it but he definitely wasn’t going to ask for dating advice from him. The guy who hit on every girl behind Lottie’s back. Apart from Amber. Bobby downed his drink in one. 

“I’m going. See you later.” Bobby said standing up and was already out the door before Rocco could even say a word. 

Bobby was relieved to see that the cameras and crowd had disappeared the whole time he had been at the event. He felt like he was suffocating in that hall and being outside meant he could finally breathe. Bobby wasn’t sure where to go now. He figured he would be recognised if he stayed out so he decided to go back to his hotel room which was only down the road. 

Bobby headed back up to his room and when he shut the door, he burst into tears. Seeing Amber again tonight brought back all the pain and anger he had been feeling these last 10 months. He was still in love with her. And it hurt because he couldn’t be with her. They were too far away from each other and no matter how much work they would put in, it wouldn’t be enough. It was too much of a risk.

Bobby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a message flash up. It was from Amber.

_Did you leave the party early? I need to see you. _

Why did she want to see him?

_Yeah I did. I’m back at my hotel room. Oasis Lodge, just down the road._

It wasn’t long before he got a reply.

_Can I come see you? I need to talk to you._

Bobby’s heart was beating at a million miles an hour.

_Sure I’ll meet you in reception. _

Bobby wasn’t sure whether this was a good idea or not but he decided to go with it. He headed down to reception.

There she was. Her hair windswept but still looking as gorgeous as ever. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

“Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I was getting pretty bored at the party.” Amber said.

“No problem. So was I, that’s why I decided to leave early. I hope Priya didn’t see me leave.” Bobby smiled.

“I think she’s busy entertaining most of her guests to notice a few slip away.” Amber laughed.

The two made their way back up to Bobby’s hotel room. It was a very posh hotel as Bobby liked to live luxurious since winning Love Island. 

“I guess this is our chance to catch up properly.” Bobby said.

“I guess it is. It’s been so long.” Amber replied looking up at Bobby.

As they both got to Bobby’s room they sat down on the bed.

“So what have you really been up too?” Bobby said turning to face Amber.

“What do you mean?” Amber asked puzzled.

“Well I know you went to Thailand but you’ve been really quite on social media.”

“Truth is. Our break-up was painful. It’s weird because how I’ve felt is something I’ve never experienced before. It’s like my mind was telling me that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn’t be able to get over it.” Amber said.

“I’ve felt the same. There’s only one girl I’ve ever loved and it’s you.” Bobby said looking into Amber’s eyes. 

They were both a lot closer together than they were when the conversation first started. The electricity between them was buzzing. They found their foreheads were touching, Bobby’s hand was on Amber’s waist as he pulled her closer. Their lips were about to touch.

“What are we doing?” Amber whispered, her voice choked with emotion.

“Giving in, that’s what we are doing.” Bobby replied tucking a strand of Amber’s hair behind her ear. Her hair was just how she wore it in the villa. He loved it when it was all curly. He loved running his hands through it. What he would wish to be able to do that right now.

“Is it the right thing to do?” Amber said and Bobby could make out the tears in her eyes. That only made him emotional.

“If your heart thinks so then yes.” 

“What if I don’t know what to think?”

“Maybe this will help you think.” Bobby said seizing the moment.

“He leant in to softly kiss Amber. She didn’t hesitate. As he pulled back he looked into her eyes. She had a look of want. She leant back in to kiss him. Her hands found their way into his hair whilst his were wrapped around her waist. The kiss built up in passion until it was slowed down.

“Stay here tonight.” Bobby whispered leaning his forehead against Amber’s. 

“I don’t know Bobby. Lottie will be wondering where I am.” Amber sighed.

“Text her. I want you here.”

Amber nodded and sent a message too Lottie. All she replied with was a wink emoji. It looked like Lottie wasn’t too bothered.

“If you want we can have a pillow wall. We did love doing that after we got creative.” Bobby winked.

“Creative being an understatement.” Amber laughed.

“Alright what would you call it?” Bobby said raising an eyebrow.

“Frisky. You were always one for experiments. Especially when-“

“Ok, ok I get it. The helicopter was a one time thing.” Bobby laughed.

“You know. This is the first time I’ve felt happy in a long time. Thank you for making my life a little bit brighter.” Amber smiled.

She was soon asleep after that. Bobby watched her. She looked so peaceful. He brushed away a strand of hair that was on her face. He then said something he hadn’t been able to say for 10 months.

“I love you.”


	3. The Missed Phone Calls

Amber woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She rolled over to find her body collide with someone else. Then she remembered. She stayed over in Bobby’s hotel room. He asked her to.He even built a pillow wall but that had been destroyed in the middle of the night. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, but then again he always did.

“Bobby. Bobby wake up.” Amber gently shook him. He didn’t wake so Amber resorted to Plan B. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his head.

“Hey I was having a nice sleep.” Bobby laughed still half asleep.

“I know sorry. I need to get back to my hotel room.” Amber said standing up.

“Where abouts is it?” Bobby asked following suit.

“It’s the Weatherfield Hotel. I think it’s just round the corner.”

“Here I’ll walk you back. You can take my jacket. It’s freezing outside.” Bobby said wrapping his jacket around Amber’s shoulders.

“Really Bobby? I thought it was summer outside.” Amber rolled her eyes but she couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Hey I make the jokes around here.” Bobby pretended to be hurt.

“ Well you're going to have to hand over your crown because I'm in town.” Amber smirked walking out the door.

As she walked away, Amber could feel Bobby watching her. She refused to look back at him, she wanted the satisfaction at playing Bobby with one of his own games. She loved doing that because it would leave him speechless. Like how he was now. 

As they walked out the hotel doors, Amber and Bobby stumbled into hundreds of photographers. Immediately, cameras started clicking as they both walked down the street. Both Amber and Bobby knew this would get people talking. Maybe that’s why they were doing it.

After what felt like eternity, Bobby and Amber made it to the Weatherfield Hotel. It was a lot smaller than Bobby’s hotel but in Amber’s eyes it was better than a Holiday Inn.

“Do you need help packing?” Bobby asked as they stood outside the hotel.

“No I’ll be ok. I didn’t bring much stuff with me.” Amber smiled handing Bobby the jacket back.

“When will I see you again?’ Bobby said. He had been waiting to ask this question for a while.

“Soon I promise. I’ll see you later.” Amber smiled as she walked into the hotel.

“Bye.” Bobby said as he watched her walk away, this time not forever.

Amber could feel Bobby’s eyes watching her as she walked away. But this time it would not be forever. She would see him again soon. Maybe after Christmas. Not 10 months later.

_“Soon I promise.”_

Those words replayed in her head a thousand times. When would later be? What if their schedules became too hectic and later became weeks, months even years? What if it couldn’t work out again? She couldn’t be just friends with him. There were stronger feelings there.

Amber made it back to her hotel room and quickly packed her things away. It looked like Lottie had already left as all her stuff was gone. A message flashed up on Amber’s phone.

_Did you have a good night with Bobby? I saw you sneak out last night. I hope the night at his hotel was worth it._

Amber knew Lottie was very observant. She never missed anything. She probably brought Gary back to their room when she saw Amber slip away.

_Did you now? Well I’ll let you know when he calls me again :)_

As Amber checked out the hotel and made her way towards the train station, the press followed her, shouting lots of questions at her.

“Did you and Bobby spend the night together?”

“Are you officially back together?”

“What happened last night?”

When the islanders came out the villa, they were all trained in how to handle the press and their social media accounts. Everyone was told to ignore the press when they were out in the streets and they were offered counselling in order to deal with the negative comments they received when in the villa. Although Amber hadn’t received any when she was in the villa, Hope was particularly affected.

Amber ignored the flashing cameras and constant questions and made her way to the platform where her train was. Victoria would be meeting her in London and then they would be getting another train back to Surrey.

As the train pulled out of the station, Amber thought back to the night before. It had been 10 months since she had last seen Bobby. 10 months felt like 10 years. She’d learnt that he also hadn’t been the same since they broke up. He’d isolated himself like she had, completely cut everyone off. Their breakup had affected him as much as it had affected her.

As the train passed through the countryside and got closer to London, Lottie’s number flashed up on Amber’s phone. However, it wasn’t there for long as Amber’s phone died. Whatever Lottie wanted it would have to wait. 

Before she knew it, the train was pulling into London Waterloo and Amber saw Victoria waiting for her on the other side of the barrier.

“Hey Amber, how was the party?” Victoria said giving her a brief hug before the two girls started making their way to the next platform.

“It was a lot of fun. Thanks for convincing me to go. I enjoyed it.” Amber smiled.

“I told you! Was you know who there?”

“Voldemort? He’s fictional Vic, he’s not hiding under your bed.” Amber laughed.

“You know who I mean. And that was one time Amber.” Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Sure it was. But yeah he was there and I did speak to him.”

“How did it go?” Victoria asked as the two girls made their way onto the train.

“It was nice to see him. We caught up over what we’d been up to for that last 10 months.”

“How had he handled the breakup?” Victoria said.

“The same way as I had, cut everyone off, refuse to talk about anything. It shocked me, I thought he would’ve handled it differently compared to me.” Amber sighed.

“It’s weird how you can be in a relationship with someone but you feel like you don’t know them at all.” Victoria said.

“I know, you learn something knew everything day.” Amber said staring out the window.

As the train pulled out the station and headed south, Amber reflected on what would happen next. Seeing Bobby again had brought back so many memories and feelings, that it felt like she was drowning in them. She’d gone from being so withdrawn and emotional to suddenly overwhelmed at seeing Bobby again. No one had been able to put a smile on her face the way he did. Now she found herself smiling, her heart fluttering. Seeing him again had made her feel a little bit warmer inside in the harsh winter. He was the only person who could do that to her.

“Amber? Amber!” Victoria clicked her fingers in front on Amber’s face.

“Huh what?” Amber said drawn out of her daydream.

“We’re here. You’ve been daydreaming the whole journey. Come on Robert’s waiting for us.” Victoria said grabbing her bag.

Amber reached up for her bag and the two girls made their way out of the platform where their brother was waiting for them. Amber saw him looking notably bored as he waited for the girls.

“I hope you're paying me for being your taxi service. I could’ve been watching Man United.” Robert said as the girls made their way over to him.

“Oh hello to you to big brother it’s nice to see you, the journey was fine down from Manchester.” Amber said rolling her eyes.

“I’m just saying. I’m not doing my bit for the environment by using petrol.”

“Oh stop whining Robert. Are Man United losing again?” Victoria chuckled teasing him.

“Salah was clearly offside, stupid referees. I could do a much better job than them.”

“Not sure a degree in chugging the most pints in one night will help you qualify.” Amber laughed. Victoria and Robert stared at her. “What? Don't worry, I’m sure a kebab degree will count though.”

“No it’s just-“ Victoria started.

“You haven’t laughed in months. 10 to be precise.” Robert finished her sentence.

“It just sounds so foreign.” Victoria said. Both of them were staring at her as if they’d never met her before.

Amber didn’t know what to say. Had she really been this bad? Was it that noticeable? Now she knew she needed to change. She had finally realised how much her distance had affected the ones she loved.

“I’m sorry guys. I know I haven’t been right these last few months. But I’m going to change, starting now. It is Christmas after all” Amber smiled.

“Welcome back.” Victoria smiled giving her a one armed hug.

The journey back home didn’t take too long and Amber was greeted by the central heating inside her house. Whilst she was away, the house had been decorated to make it feel more like Christmas and the tree was twinkling in the living room. Amber’s family always went one step further when it came to Christmas. The house looked like Santa’s grotto.

“You bought the tree without me?” Amber said narrowing her eyes at her siblings.

“You weren’t here, you were too busy swanning about in Manchester.” Robert rolled his eyes.

“One I was not swanning about in Manchester, two I have never swanned about doing anything in my life and three, shut up.” Amber laughed throwing her coat at her younger brother.

“Oh it’s so good to have you home.” Robert muttered sarcastically.

“Thank god there’s a phone charger. My phone’s dying.” Victoria said going to the charger that was lying on the table.

“Erm I don't think so Vic, my phones dead so I win.” Amber said taking the charger before her sister could.

“Oh great! Now I’m going to have to go upstairs to get mine!” Victoria huffed as she made her way up the stairs.

Amber smirked. She won that battle. She would always have battles with her sister as to who would get the phone charger and as always, she won. Watching Victoria trudge up the stairs, she plugged her phone in and was shocked at the amount of messages that popped up when her phone came back to life.

7 missed calls from Lottie. 4 voicemails from Lottie. Why was she so desperate to call her? She played the first one.

_Hey Amber, hope you’re ok. Call me when you get this so we can discuss your night of passion with Bobby._

Nothing unusual about that one Amber thought. Although she'd have to reiterate that there was no night of passion. She played the next one.

_Amber you need to call me like right now, it’s important._

And the next one.

_Amber seriously, it’s an emergency, your phone is never off. Please call me as soon as you get this._

Panic started to rise in Amber’s chest. What was going on?

She played the final voicemail.

_Amber I need you to pick up the phone. It’s Bobby…_

Amber heard Lottie take a deep breath as her voice began to crack

_He’s been involved in a car crash._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! Let me know what you think. (Also sorry about the cliffhanger :) )


	4. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through, this chapter will change to Bobby's POV
> 
> Sorry it's so short but it's kind of a filler chapter before we get to the interesting bits!

Bobby watched her walk away, she didn’t look back at him. She was enjoying him fawn over her. She was right. He wanted to tear his eyes away from her but he couldn’t. He was completely head over heels for her and there was nothing he could do about it. She was the light in his darkness. She was the love of his life.

When she disappeared into the lift, Bobby managed to tear his head away from her and he walked back to his hotel to pack up his own things. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night. They’d seen in other for the first time in months. They’d talked. They went back to his hotel room.

They kissed.

All the emotions and feelings had been building up and he instigated it. It might’ve not been the right thing to do at the time, but he had to go with what his heart wanted. And at that moment in time, his heart wanted to kiss her. She must’ve felt the same because she didn’t hesitate or pull away. That showed how much she wanted it too. She had missed him the same way he had missed her.

But what would happen next? They both lived in different countries. It was hard enough the first time. If they were to make a go of it again, how would they make it work this time around? Would he have to move to Surrey or would she have to move to Glasgow? Or maybe they could meet somewhere in the middle. What was between Surrey and Glasgow? Bobby thought as he packed his things away. He zipped the suitcase shut and looked round the room to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind.

Would he see Amber before Christmas? It was highly unlikely. Maybe he could surprise her on Christmas Day. He could drive down to Surrey and turn up on her doorstop and confess his love to her. Yeah right, Bobby thought. His Mum would have a fit if he did something like that. She didn’t like it when he went away for Christmas a couple of years ago. Bobby’s phone suddenly interrupted his thoughts. It was his sister.

“Hey Caroline what’s up?” Bobby asked.

“Bobby you need to get home like now, it’s Gran.” Caroline's voice said urgently.

“Has she deteriorated? I thought you said she was better.” Bobby’s chest filled with panic.

“Just get home now, I’ll explain everything then. Where are you?”

“I’m still in Manchester but I’m leaving now.” Bobby said rushing out of the hotel and to his car which was parked in the hotel’s car park not too far away. He jumped in his car and headed straight to the M6.

Bobby’s mind began to fill with worry. His Gran had leukaemia but she seemed to be doing better the last time he saw her. Despite living with the disease for nearly 3 years, his gran was always optimistic. Caroline didn’t give him much detail so Bobby’s mind was worrying that something bad had happened.

Bobby was very close to his Gran. He used to go round to her house as often as he could when he was little and they would bake the most delicious chocolate cake you could ever eat. Bobby believes that fuelled his passion for baking and when he was 7, she bought him a book titled “Baking for Kids”. He would then spend hours in the kitchen trying out every recipe in the book. His Mum had to enforce a kitchen ban on him by the 7th recipe.

Bobby sped past cars as he tried to go as fast as he could. He was pretty sure he was breaking the speed limit but he didn’t care. He just needed to get home. He weaved in and out of cars and could hear them beeping at him. He wasn’t making himself popular.

He was trying to maintain his focus on the road, but Bobby’s mind kept drifting away from the road. His car was travelling so fast, he didn’t see the break lights on the cars in front of him.

Everything then happened all at once and the only thing Bobby remembers is being pulled out of a car by someone in a green uniform before everything went black.

———————

**Bobby’s POV** \- _December 6_

“Can he hear us? Can we talk to him?”

“Bobby, you need to wake up.”

“He’s in a coma but if you talk to him I’m pretty sure he’ll be able to hear you.”

“Bobby, it’s Dad, please wake up. We need you.”

I could hear voices, but I couldn’t open my eyes. I tried as hard as I could but they just wouldn’t open. They fluttered but remained firmly shut. The first two voices were Mum and Caroline but I didn’t recognise the third voice, it must’ve been a doctor. And then I heard my Dad’s voice.

What happened? Why was there a tube down my throat? I could feel my arm in a cast? The last thing I remember was being in my car and then being pulled out of it. Then I remembered.

I crashed. I was heading back home. Gran was ill, I was breaking the speed limit. I just needed to get home and now I was lying in some hospital bed. I don’t remember how I crashed. I don’t remember that morning. All I can picture is a girl with blonde hair. I couldn’t remember her name. She had green eyes and blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. She looked familiar but I couldn’t remember her name.

“Bobby it’s Caroline. We need you to wake up, please. Mum and Dad told me not to tell you this but I feel you have a right to know. Gran died this morning. I’m so sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye. She left us all letters, I guess she knew she her time was nearly up. We haven’t opened yours. Mum wanted to but I told her not to. We can’t lose you too. You need to wake up.” Caroline’s voice started breaking.

I’m trying Caroline. I’m trying my hardest to wake up.

“Your friends are outside. I said they could come and visit you. If anyone can help you wake up it will be your friends.”

What group of friends? The hospital kitchen friends? School friends?

"Hey Bobby.” Ibrahim said.

Oh the Love Island friends. Why couldn’t Caroline just say that?

“Come on Bob you need to wake up. We’re all worried about you.” I heard Graham speak.

“Has someone let Amber know?” Another voice, this time Noah said.

Amber? Who’s Amber? Was she the blonde girl I saw earlier? The girl with green eyes?

“Yeah Lottie did. Amber’s on her way now.” Gary said.

Who is this Amber girl? Why was she coming to see me? I didn’t know who she was.

“Does she know where this hospital is? We’re not in Scotland.”

“Lottie told her everything. Amber said she couldn’t get a train yesterday but she’s on the first one this morning. She’ll be here.”

I’m not in Scotland? Where did I crash then? Where was I?

I then heard footsteps followed by distant voices, were they leaving? Where were they going? I needed answers. They couldn’t leave, I had questions, I needed to wake up.

But then I felt a presence next to me. Someone grabbed my hand and held it tight. Whoever it was had warm fingers and smelt amazing.

“Bobby it’s me Amber. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

That’s great Amber but I don’t know who you are.

“When Lottie told me you had been in a crash, I was frozen. I didn’t know how to react. I guess that shows just how much you mean to me. If anything had happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do. Which is why I’ve realised something. You know the phrase if you love someone set them free?-”

Yes girl I don’t know. I did that with my pet goldfish when I was 8 and it never returned.

“Well if they come back into your life, it was meant to be. When I saw you at Priya’s party, all those feelings and memories of when we were together came flooding back.”

We were together? When was this? I don’t remember being in a relationship.

“And it made me realise something. The truth is, my life is just a lot better if you’re in it. I miss you so much. And I love you. I really love you.” The girl started sobbing as she laid her head beside my hand.

I don’t know who this girl was but whoever she was managed to get me to open my eyes.


End file.
